ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Baltan
is an Alien Baltan that appeared in Ultraman Max. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Micro ~ 1.5 m *Weight: 0 ~ 55 kg *Birthplace: Planet Baltan History Ultraman Max For countless years the Planet Baltan was the apex of scientific knowledge in the galaxy. Theirs was a world that had found peace, peace between its people and between civilization and nature. However the day came when that peace would end. The people of Baltan saw the people of Earth, humans, beings that resembled them but so different. They advanced not for the sake of it but for economics, the result of the greed based system was pointless wars and pollution that were slowly destroying the planet. That in and of itself was not the problem the problem was mankind sought to expand beyond it native sphere, 'invading' as they saw it, first the moon and then setting their sights on Mars all while maintaining their destructive agendas. Planet Baltan was split, some thought they should leave the humans alone or educate them and teach them the error of their ways, these became the conservative party represented by Tiny Baltan. Others sought a more direct method of intervention, destroying them before they became a threat to other planets. The disagreement eventually escalated to nuclear war that left the once beautiful planet ravaged. Ultraman Retsuden Tiny Baltan appear with Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Retsuden episodes 93 and 94. Powers and Weapons Noted that Tiny Baltan chanted the word each time she initiated one of her abilities. *Teleport: Tiny Baltan can teleport herself and her spaceship short distances. *Human Disguise: Tiny Baltan can disguise herself as a human at will. Tiny even proclaims that she can assume the form of an opposite gender, but was shot down by Tsutomu. *Possession: Tiny Baltan can possess humans for a short period of time. *Gravity Powers: Tiny Baltan can manipulate gravity in both human and Baltan form. *Sacred Bells: Tiny Baltan had multitudes of sacred bells from Planet Baltan which used to purify an evil heart when ranged multiple times. *Ship: Tiny Baltan had a ship modeled after a turban-shell (probably in reference to Baltans' motif as crustaceans). The ship can also used as a flying broom stick, making her similar to that of a mid-century witch. Tiny_Baltan_Human.jpg|Human Disguise flying power.png|Gravity Powers bell energy.png|Sacred Bells baltan-seijin home.png|Ship Gallery gen what are you doing.png baltan meets boy.png HIS FACE.png Alien_Teeny_baltan.png baltan transforms.png Alien_Tiny_&_Dark_Baltan.png Alien_Tiny_baltan.png Alien_Dark_&_Tiny_baltan.png Alien_Tiny_&_Dark_Baltan_pic.png tiny baltan goes.png baltan broom.png|Broomstick teansformation circle.png Trivia *Tiny Baltan is the second instance of a female Baltan in the series, after Shirubyi from Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact. Both are also the first non-hostile Alien Baltan to appear. *Tiny Baltan refers herself as , which is commonly used by premature boys as an informal manner to address themselves in Japanese, hinting her personality to be albeit tomboyish. *It is possible that her chanting whenever she uses her powers, and the fact that she uses a flying broomstick, are references to magical-girl genre protagonists from certain anime/manga culture. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Max Category:Female Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Alien Baltan Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Allies